


charred edges and kisses

by gigglylino



Series: Stray Kids Fics [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, MINSUNG FTW, More Fluff, and minho still says fuck banginho lives, but it's basically not even there, did i mention its, disgusting and soft, hint of banginho, like swiss miss me, literally only fluff, with that gay shit, you gotta squint hella hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglylino/pseuds/gigglylino
Summary: jisung just wanted to bake cookies for valentine's day and maybe get himself a man; he miserably fails at one of those tasks but surprisingly succeeds the one he thought he'd fail the most.





	charred edges and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write this ages ago but then life happened so i hope you enjoy this rushed piece of shizz

jisung was never the greatest baker in the world, meaning that anything he touched turned to a heap of burnt, charred ashes. he couldn’t even properly boil water for ramen because he’d forget he put it on the fire. he’d go and work on his music and forget that he’d put the water on effectively burning it. with that being said, jisung is still in the kitchen, trying to bake some sort of sweet treat to give to minho on valentine’s day as friends. he’d confess to him, but-

//

‘i had something to tell you.’

‘what is it minho.’

‘i, uh, i have feelings for you. like the kind of feelings-’

‘minho, you know i can’t’

‘i, yeah chan-’

//

okay, so maybe he wasn’t going to try to make the cookies to give to minho, he was trying to make the cookies so he could take them to his room and drown out his sorrows. the point is that he has no cookies to shove down his throat because they’re currently staring at him in their charred state. he lets a small sigh slip past his lips and runs his hands through his hair, getting startled when he hears a small chuckle sound from behind him.

he turns around clutching his heart, breaths coming out in shallow puffs as he’s met with a giggly minho and immediately melts at the elder’s laughter. minho steps closer only to be attacked by jisung’s tiny fists, a small pout playing on the younger’s lips.

‘what’s going on here ji?’

‘i wanted to make cookies, but everything i touch burns.’

‘awe, ji, come here and get some huggles.’

‘but, hyung, my cookies.’

‘baby, huggles and then i’ll help you make cookies’

he flushes, cheeks burning with the pet name minho’s called him (which is something he calls him frequently) and snuggles in for a minho hug, the most comfortable hug in the world. minho peppers him with kisses, knowing that he likes to be touchy and receive all sorts of skinship before pulling away and wiping the flour off of jisung’s cheeks.

‘come on sung, get me the flour’

‘oh. okay’

‘oh, i’ll be right back baby.’

‘o-okay’

jisung gets the flour as minho exits the kitchen for whatever he needed to get. when the flour is sitting on the nicely clean counter he’d just wiped off he sits at the table and waits for minho so they can continue.

‘okay ji, i have a star system. when you do something correct i’ll give you a gold star but if you make a mistake i’ll take a gold star’

‘no- you can’t take them’

‘then don’t make a mistake baby’

jisung gets the ingredients together and washes his hands, minho giving him a gold star and smiling (pecking his cheek lightly before placing the golden star on the tip of his nose). minho’s hands cover his and help him add the ingredients to a bowl and mix them lightly, making sure to do it correctly so he can give jisung two more stars (one on each side of his lips).

they carefully spread flour and grab the rolling pin, minho stepping behind jisung and whispering for him to grab the pin. minho thinks the situation is too intimate for them, but he knows jisung just finds this to be friendly, so he continues with the thought that it’s nothing more than a friendly gesture and his heart needs to calm down (can jisung feel his heart pounding in his chest being pressed so close together? no, but he can hear his own thumping in his head). he places his hands on top of jisung’s and helps him roll the dough out evenly, jisung turning to face him with a curious glance eyes zoned on minho’s lips. 

he turns back around and focuses on getting the heart shaped cookie cutters and placing them in the cookie dough. minho spins him around and gives him three more stars, one on each cheek and one on his forehead before he plants a fat kiss on jisung’s cheek and places the cookies in the oven. he has to mentally remind himself this is friendly because minho likes chan.

‘now the important part is actually watching the cookies for a certain amount of time and not getting distracted baby’

‘i feel attacked, i don’t get distracted’

‘oh, you don’t?’

‘no’

‘so you don’t want to go dance in the rain right this minute’

jisung bites his lip and stares out the window looking for the rain and melting when he hears the soft pitter patter on the rooftop.

‘i’

‘mhm that’s what i thought.’

‘min?’

‘hm?’

‘can- can we play in the rain when the cookies are done?’

‘of course!’

jisung beams, cupping minho’s face and kissing him on the lips briefly. pulling away and shouting a ‘thanks hyung’ before jumping on the counter and staring at the oven in pursuit of the timer to buzz letting him know the cookies have baked. minho just grabs at his lips, the feeling of jisung’s lips on his knocking the breath right out of him.

jisung on the other hand, sits on the counter facing the oven because he can’t look at minho. he’s scared the older’s going to have a look of disgust on his face, so he waits for the cookies to bake facing the oven and hopes that minho thinks it’s just a friendly gesture because he likes being touchy (he misses the look of affection smeared across minho’s face, but he wouldn’t be able to handle that either).

once the cookies beep jisung throws himself in minho’s direction and asks minho to check the cookies so they can dance in the rain. when minho deems them cooked perfectly he pulls them out of the oven and sets them to cool, tugging jisung by the hand and pulling him out the door.

//

minho watches as jisung carries on outside and dances, letting the rain wash all of his worries away. he can hear jisung’s giggles and see the sparkle in his eyes as he moves carelessly through the yard and dances. they spend time jumping in puddles and slow dancing, taking their time and enjoying each other’s company.

minho does get tired of tiptoeing around and pulls jisung closer, letting jisung cuddle up to him as he hums some song by an artist who speaks english. he just listens to the way jisung hums quietly and gets lost in the music, twisting and twirling them around non stop. jisung looks up and catches minho’s gaze, eyes getting caught in minho’s before he shies away and looks at the ground. 

minho is having none of that, though, so he pulls jisung’s chin up and looks at the younger boy, eyes drifting towards his lips and pulling him closer. he hears jisung gasp lightly and he steps closer, leaning in to kiss him. jisung hesitates, but leans in and follows minho’s moves, his arms on minho’s biceps.

minho wraps his arms around jisung’s waist and pulls him closer, cupping the blonde’s face with his free hand. their noses brush and he’s close to getting the kiss he’s leaning in for when the lightning strikes and jisung jumps, knocking their noses together. he’s about to shy away and grab his nose because the moments been ruined but minho pulls him closer and connects their lips gently. 

he can hear jisung’s whimper and feel jisung’s nails dig into his biceps, but jisung’s pulling him closer and kissing back and he doesn’t want to stop but they have to breathe so minho pulls away. immediately after they pull away jisung apologizes, claiming that minho’s first kiss should’ve been with someone he liked romantically and he’d ruined it. minho tried to stop him and tell him it was okay, but he’d already ran in the house.

//

jisung runs past chan, past his half eaten cookies and almost stops to gawk at whoever’s gone and eaten his precious lonely valentine’s cookies but he insists on going to his room and crying over the fact that minho’s just kissed him and not chan.

minho however, stops in the kitchen to find chan eating the cookies his precious jisungie baked with him and he marches up with a purpose.

‘chan’

‘uh, yes?’

‘kiss me’

‘what, why?’

‘just kiss me damn it’

‘okay’

chan leans in and cups minho’s face, but his heart does nothing, nothing at all. when their lips connect he feels nothing and kind of regrets wasting the time to ask chan to kiss him. chan pulls away, a confused and questioning look on his face, but minho waves it off.

‘it’s not the same’

‘same as what’

‘uh, nothing, try again.’

chan leans in again, ready to give minho a second kiss with reasons unknown but minho pulls away, and looks at chan. he blatantly stares, even squinting and trying his hardest to find something (chan is also unaware of this as he has no idea what the hell minho’s trying to do).

‘hey chan hyung, ha- oh. am i interrupting something?’

‘no, minho was just looking at the cookies i’ve eaten’

‘are you sure, i can-’

‘no, baby it’s alright. come here, we have more baking to do’

chan spots the blush jisung sports as he nods shyly and follows minho over to the counter, but gets a glare from minho so he leaves the kitchen immediately and sends a text to leave the kitchen clean when they’re finished and to leave their gay out of it. he gets another glare from minho and walks out chuckling.

//

jisung finishes washing his hands and turns to find minho getting the ingredients ready for whatever they’re going to make.

‘come on ji, the gold stars are waiting’

‘the gold stars?’

‘the gold stars’

‘yay, i’m coming!’

//

they’re putting the cupcake mix into the little cupcake holders when jisung finally asks minho the question that’s been bothering him.

‘so, did you get your kiss with chan hyung?’

minho chokes on air and looks at jisung who’s looking back at him expectantly with his eyebrows raised and a small smirk playing on his lips (looking as cute as ever with golden stars littering his sun kissed skin).

‘yeah i did’

‘how was it?’

‘not what i expected to be honest’

jisung pouts, he actually pouts, before putting the cupcakes in and starting the timer.  he slides between minho and the counter and cleans it off before jumping up and sitting at eye level with minho. 

‘awe, why not? was it better?’

he wraps his fingers around minho’s biceps and gives them a gentle squeeze, asking minho to elaborate.

‘worse actually’

‘oh, i’m sorry.’

‘it’s not your fault’

‘why was it so bad?’

‘because he wasn’t you.’

he can hear the slight gasp that slips from jisung’s parted lips as his arms wind themselves around minho’s neck and his legs wrap around minho’s waist, effectively pulling him closer. minho cups his face and brings him in closer, connecting their lips gently and wrapping his arms around jisung’s waist.

jisung wastes no time this time around, immediately lacing his fingers into minho’s hair and tugging lightly, pulling the elder closer and nibbling on his bottom lip. minho’s nudges jisung’s nose with his own, causing the blonde to giggle and nibble again (minho maybe too eager to kiss jisung, but who cares).

he licks into jisung’s mouth carefully and pulls him even closer, if that was even possible. he can feel jisung’s hands in his hair, curling his fingers through his hair and pulling minho closer.

‘hey assholes, i know you like love each other and shit, but your cupcakes are literally going to burn.’

jisung pulls away immediately and finds chan smirking with the cupcakes in his hand, baked to perfection.

‘okay so can you like become official or something because this shit is crazy, and take the cupcakes’

‘shut up chan’

chan raises his arms in surrender, dropping the cupcakes in the process which leads to his eyes going comically wide. minho’s about to charge at chan, but jisung tugs his sleeve and asks for ‘huggles and smoochies’ so he picks the younger up and takes him to their shared room so they can cuddle the rest of their valentine’s day away.

**Author's Note:**

> yikeS that was a whole mess and i'd be surprised if you stuck with me through the entire thing. i'm not proud of it, but i wanted a valentine's fic so badly, but i regRET


End file.
